The Ten Elements
by Ashley Tigers
Summary: After defeating Nightmare Moon there is another threat made but the six elements are not enough. At the same time Ashley Tigers and her friends are sent to Ponyville by a flashing light. Twilight then finds out that these ponies can help beat this threat.Ponies are from HASBRO except the Cross Group(Ashley Tigers,Allen Tigers,Sophia Skies,Nick Starstricker.)and Dark Lorda,Lindy
1. Looking At The Stars

Ashley and her friends were outside watching the stars they were talking about who was faster Sonic or Rainbow. Ashley had a light pink shirt with a swirl with a line through it printed on her shirt dark blue jeans black gloves and dark pink shoes Allen had a blue shirt with a sword printed on his shirt also had jeans and Nick had a red shirt with an N printed on his shirt and electricity and sports pants (there long not short) Sophia white had a light purple shirt with a throwing knife bag on her hip and a throwing knife printed on her shirt a dark purple skirt purple short heels.

"Rainbow is faster than Sonic, Nick! She broke the sound barrier and did a sonic rainboom"Sophia said

"Sonic broke the sound barrier thousands of times he could totally beat her who wou-"

Then he stopped he looked at Ashley only the four of them knew that Ashley liked My Little Pony he didn't want to break her feelings Allen rolled his eyes as Nick looks at Ashley.

"Hey look a shooting star!" Sophia shouted.

"Make a wish" Allen said with a smirk

Ashley wished that she could go to ponyville but she it would be impossible but still,Allen wished to succeed in life,Nick wished that he can control his power,Sophia wished the same thing as Ashley.

"Uh guys the star is not suppose to shine that bright"Allen said

Ashley eyes widened "Every body DUCK!"

but is was too late the light shined and after that you could only see the green grass.

You could hear a female voice yelled"Ashley,Sophia!"

then a male voice also yelled"Nick, Allen!"

These two people were Zach and Jenny. Zach,was a guy with weird hair do and had a white shirt with a black Z printed on it and blue baggy jeans with white shoes a and there was a robot Ashley saved her from...um...person Jenny was from the show My Life As a Teenage Robot

They all looked in horror that there friends were gone.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_ Sorry its short but the story gonna get better the chapter I promise I will try to update as fast as I can like two weeks I guess well see ya!_

_Ashley Tigers_


	2. Meet Dark Lorda

_The Theme Song (music:Your Gonna Go Far Kid)_

_First it shows Ashley running and dodging missiles from Ketty Spikes as Allen cuts a robot in half with his sword. Then it shows Sophia jumping really high throwing knifes at Cassy who does a flip to dodge it. Something passes them and it clears to be Nick running away from Fiona. There is sunny place and show robots attacking Ponyville zooming in it shows that Eggman is in one of Them. Dash appears and bucks a robot straight in the face making it fall Sonic does his Spin Dash Trick making more damage. Twilight blasts a fire ball from her horn as Tails makes it even more powerful by using his arm cannon. Pinkie gets in front of the camera and smiles looks behind her self seeing a robot trying to shoot . Out of nowhere she pulls out her party cannon and shoots it Shadow Uses a chaos emerald saying "CHAOS BLAST!" Rarity ties a robot with fabric and put a bow on top of it and smiles Applejack roles her eyes as Amy giggles and Knuckles grin Fluttershy hides behind a tree shaking in fear._

_After it shows the heroes facing the Villains._

_On the left it shows Ashley,Allen,Nick,Sophia,Rainbow Dash,Twilight,Pinkie Pie, Applejack,Rarity,Fluttershy,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,A my,Shadow,and Cream._

_The right it shows Ketty,Fiona, Cassy,Um...Person,Jack,Dark Lorda,Eggman,Nightmare Moon,Discord,The Heartless SoulsAnd Queen of the Changelings._

_Then it Shows ten fillies standing three have a smirk ,two with a grin ,two with a normal smile, a pink stallion filly and a peach mare filly with a really big smile,and a sort of dark yellow filly with a shy smile._

_Then it shows it raining with lighting as Ashley looks up in the air screaming as she turns to the King Cross Tiger(see my profile how I got that power) Then it shows _

_. Same Powers Same Heroes. . _

_ The Ten Elements Episode One. _

* * *

Ashley was on the ground slowly opening her eyes.

"ow" she said and rubbed her head "I wonder what was up with that big light."

She notice she was rubbing...differently she looked at her hands and found her sleeve she pulled up her sleeve which was difficult now and saw a tan hoof her eyes widened in fear there was a lake so she went to splash some water on her face but when she try to stand up she fell she tried again but same result so she just crawled over looked in the lake and saw a tannish pony with dark pink eyes and blackish brownish mane.

"Whata!" She yelled taking off her shirt and pants she then found wings poking out of her body.

"Th...The wish came true! and I'm a pegasus" she said as she moved her wings.

"This must be Ponyville so I guess I'm in the lake where Rainbow Dash was about to trick Fluttershy with the fake turtle"(Griffen The Brush Off)

Ashley tried to fly but it went out of control but she had to find her friend and figure out what happened.

* * *

In The Ponyville Libary

Twilight, a purple unicorn with purple and pink mane that had a cutie mark of a star,was humming as she read a book about these creatures called 'Humans' Spike, a green and purple baby dragon that still didn't have wings yet, on the other hand was arguing with Owlishes.

"You"said Spike"Were YOU the one who stole my sandwich?"

"Who?"said Owlishes as Spike face palm himself.

Twilight smiled "usual Spike" She thought then spike burped out a letter.

Spike eyes Widened as he read it "uh oh" he said that grabbed Twilights attention "Uh Oh what?"she said.

"There is another threat in Ponyville no...in ALL of Equestria the princess needs you and your friends in the castle...IMEEDIALTY!"

Now that really got her attention she grabbed Spike with her magic and put him on her back zooming out to the front door.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

The Elements Of Harmony were running through Ponyville.

"Did she say what kind of threat"Applejack said ,a orange mare with a brown cowboy hat also with a blond tied up mane with a cutie mark as three apples.

"No"replied Twilight "she just said this threat was for all of Equestria"

"Oh I hope it's not as bad as Nightmare Moon"Fluttershy spoke softly,a yellow pegasus with light pink long hair and a cutie mark of three butterflies.

"Oh! did she say her name or you want me to guess it I just know it will start with Dark!"Pinkie Pie said a pink mare with dark pink poofy hair and three balloons two blue and on yellow.

"Stop fooling around Pinkie this is serious business the pony could wipe out pony history!"Rainbow Dash yelled,A cyan pegasus with rainbow color mane and a cutie mark as a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

"Rainbow Dash is right we don't know what could happen"Rarity said,a white unicorn with purple mane and three blue diamonds.

"Thats why we got to hurry!" Twilight said and they all run to Canterlot.

* * *

In Canterlot...

Princess Celestia was looking in a scrap book remembering the moments when she and her friend first met, when they went to school...but the worst part whe-

"Princess Celestia!" A voice called

Celestia turned around and saw her most dependable ponies.

"Thank you for coming Elements Of Harmony" Celestia said

"about this threat...is it that serious" Twilight said trying to hold her fear.

The Princess closed her eyes and began to explain.

"When I was about your age I made a new friend...Laura.. she never shown her emotions she was shy one day when I showed my friends how I rose the sun they became amazed so they started hanging out with me even more which made Laura lonely. time past Laura didn't like that I was popular so she went against me. I tired to explain but she wouldn't listen we had a fight and I put her in the book she had a lot of power but she used it the wrong way somepony brought her back and she will spread darkness all over Equeistria like her name...Dark Lorda"

"Told You!"Pinkie Pie said jumping up and down "Dark!"

"Well well well then you will also know that your Elements are to weak" a voice said.

there was a black swirl then it showed a dark alicorn with long wavy black mane cutie mark was A black and red flame.

"Dark Lorda!"everypony shouted

Dark Lorda grinned as everpony looked at her in shock.

"Celestia please don't tell me those are the ones that are The Elements Of Harmony.

"What you got a problem with that!" Rainbow yelled

"Easy Dash" Twilight whispered still looking at the dark alicorn

"yeah easy clown or your gonna end up with no strength to even speak" Dark Lorda said laughing Rainbow was trying to hold back her anger.

"What did you mean when you said the elements are to weak?"Rarity asked

"Oh you didn't know?" Dark Lorda put an innocent face then made a grin.

"There is only SIX of you your not complete"

"Wh...what do you mean there is only six elements no more no less" Twilight said in fear which made Lorda laugh.

"I don't think you read the whole chapter Twilight there is TEN" Lorda said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please Laura don-"Celestia got interrupted by Lorda

"It's Dark Lorda! And I am gonna tell them the six can only beat some villains but the ten are unstoppable" and she paused And looked at Celestia who glared at her" and extremely dangerous"

"That's all you should say Lorda" Celestia yelled

"yeah I'm wasting my time hear anyways good luck finding the other four mabe they will just fall out the Sky!"she the laghed and left with a black swirl everypony was speechless.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_I know the first one was sucky but look at this one a little better yes I'm bad at grammar I know thanks Kerithen for telling me that okay again one or two weeks alright okay._

_Ashley Tigers_


	3. Who Is That Pony?

Everypony was shock there was a big silence between them.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore "Is...is that true?"she said shivering.

The Princess took a deep breath"Yes"she replied now another 'Story Time'

"When you ponies were chosen as the Elements Of Harmony I was relief to see no explosion because if you, Twilight ,got the wrong ponies this whole planet would be destroyed. I didn't tell you about the other elements is because...they hold too much power if we get the wrong ponies and give them the elements and used it...lt will take out the entire galaxy ,there will be no survivors.I need you and your friends to find these Elements and be careful."

They nodded their heads and raced to the front door.

* * *

At Ashley...

Ashley was walking around getting used to four hoofs and a tail she was getting near Ponyville each step she took. The same thought repeated in her head 'what was that light? Where did it come from?'.Her thoughts stopped when she heard a grunt.

"huh?" She said it was behind the big rock.

"Allen!" she yelled as she saw a tannish unicorn with black mane, dark brown eyes and a cutie mark as a sword and don't forget his clothes.

"Ashley?"he said but his eyes were still closed rubbing his head.

When his eyes opened he jumped.

"ARE YOU A PO...NO A PEGASUS!" He yelled and fell on his face.

"Yup and you're unicorn"Ashley said with a smirk which made Allen even more scared then he took of his clothes and saw a horn sticking out of his head and he yelled.

"Oh come on seriously we have more important stuff then that horn of yours like what was up with the bright light."Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Your right but how. First we need to find our friends and somebo- I mean somepony that can help us." He said and Ashley grabbed him by the hoof and flew up (which was a little shaky) to show him Ponyville.

"Dash and her friends can help us! Duh now come on!"and Ashley flew to Ponyville as Allen was yelling on the way.

* * *

Ponyville

Allen and Ashley crashed landed and got up showing a nervous smile some ponies stared at them as the Elements of Harmony passed by.

"I can't believe I was too foolish to stop right there, I should have known there were ten elements!"Twilight said

"It wasn't your fault Twilight stop worrying we will figure this out"Applejack said

"Well I hope" the gang looked down even Pinkie was sad so her hair deflated.

"Ten elements?" Ashley asked "but how honesty, kindness,laughter,loyalty,generosity, and magic! That's six unless I suck at counting!"Then there was a big roar everypony turn there heads and saw a snake well...it looked like a snake...with three heads and half dolphin.

"IT IS A SNAKADALE"somepony yelled then you could see ponies running away.

Fluttershy was about to talk to the monster till Twilight stopped her.

"No Fluttershy, Snakadales are heartless so you won't have any effect!"

"But I will!"Dash said and zoomed to the snake"Hey snake face taste this!" Rainbow Bucked its face and came out a tooth. The snakadale got angery and punched Rainbow in the face which made her go flying to the ground.

"No!why my favorite character!"Ashley yelled and stand on her four hooves.

"We need a plan"Rarity said as Twilight got Rainbow.

"I got it! me and Rarity will hold the snakadale with our magic as RD and Fluttershy will tie them up and Applejack and Pinkie will distract it got that"

They nodded their heads and got to their positions.

The two Pegasus were trying to tie him with rope but it keeps on swiping its tail at tried to make it distracted so she mad it chase after her but it was complicated cause it was to fast."Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Gotta Go Fast GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER PINKIE X!".Applejack pulled Pinkie out of the ways before it crushed her. Twilight and Rarity couldn't hold it no longer and dropped the roared and went to houses to destroy them leaving just dust.

Ashley just couldn't let Ponyville get destroyed she had to **PROTECT **it.

"I hope my powers still work here"she whispered and sure enough it did.

"Ashley what are you doing?"Allen asked as Ashley's hoof went on fire she grinned.

"What I do best" she said and flew to the monster.

"So you think your tough huh? Lets see about that!"and she punch it in stomach before it could react Ashley threw three fire balls and zoomed to its back and bucked it she got water and freezesd the snake so you could only see its head.

"I will let you live If you promise not to come back here" she got closer to its face"UNDERSTAND"it nodded and Ashley unfroze him for he could go back to to the forest. once the monster was gone everypony got out from there hiding Mayer walked up to her.

"What is your name young one?" The Mayer asked

"Ashley Tigers " she responded and The Mayer rose Ashley's hoof

"Hooray for Ashley Tigers!" She said.

"Hip hip hooray!hip hip hooray!"the ponies cheered

A young pegasus with light black mane with a hair clip of Ashley's cutie mark and rose color eyes also no cutie mark, looked through a bush seeing how the pony could beat up a monster by young pegasus was known as Sallyspeed

"Did you see that! So awesome I never seen a pony that could do that!" The young pegasus exclaimed.

"Yeah that was pretty impressive put up bet Rainbow Dash can do better!"a young pegasus said with orange skin and purple mane with purple eyes and no cutie mark this filly was known as Scootaloo.

"Well guys if it weren't for Rarity holding the monster it would have got an advantage" a white unicorn with purple and pink hair,green eyes and also no cutie mark known as Sweetie Bell said

"Applejack saved Pinkies life you know!"a yellow pony with red mane and a bow,orange eyes also had no cutie mark was known as Applebloom.

Sallyspeed was new to the group of the CMC. Scootaloo and Salllspeed have been arguing who is the best.

Twilight looked at the pony and a light flashed in her eyes. Ashley and Allen went to find there friends when they couldn't see them Twilight pushed her friends Following there track.

"Come on! We got to follow them!"she said

"Why?"Rainbow asked

"cause I have a feeling she can help us" Pinkies hair went back to normal

"Oh Great! Then I'm gonna put this suit"she got a black ninja suit and yelled "ninja!"and they ran followed the mysterious ponies.

* * *

_Authors notes_

_Yeah, my brother was asking me why I putted sonic in the intro even though he is not in my story well this is the FIRST episode he doesn't appear yet he will come soon again two weeks oh!and check my profile! _


	4. Following

Nick woke up with a bad stomach ache

'great' He thought 'now I feel pain because of that flashing light'

He then looked around 'a mountain' he thought and stand up but then he fell.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I stand up" he said then his shirt fell of and he blushed but then he realized that he had a different body.

"am I a pony?"he said"am I suppose to be scared or surprised" he then thought of it "oh ok OH MY CELESTIA! Celestia? whatever IM A PONY no wait A PEGASES FROM MY LITTLE PONY AND IM IN THE PLACE WHERE THERE WAS A AVALANCHE (according to Sophia about dragon shy ) AND IF YOU MAKE A PEEP THERE WILL BE A...uh oh"

You could hear the rocks rumbling as Nick looked at the camera and says "I'm a idiot sometimes..."

* * *

At Ashley...

"HELP"

Allen and Ashley's ears shot up when they heard this.

"That sounds like Nick!"Ashley exclaimed

"Come on!"Allen said as the siblings ran.

"I smell a adventure"Applejack said behind a bush

"So do I so if I where you I would go follow them!"Rainbow said

Twilight wasn't following them for that it was because when Ashley protected Ponyville she sensed it had something to do with the elements of harmony.

Pinkie was hanging on a tree with her...spy suit"Hey Twilight wanna "hang" out?" She asked as Spike laughed "I get it ha ha! Hang out ha! Good on Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and motion to follow the ponies.

* * *

"Gah!wooh! Wach it!"Nick yelled as he was trying to dodge the rocks

then his hoof got stuck on a rock as another rock was launching to him.

"Well...this is the end I never got a chance to tell Ashley how I fell about her."he closed his eyes then something zoomed to get him.

Nick opened his eyes and he saw he was on top of a pony...that looked like...ASHLEY!

"Ashley?"Nick asked

"The one and only!"Ashley said with a grin.

While she flew she saw six similar mares(and a dragon) hiding behind a tree with there head poking out when she landed next to them they put there heads behind the tree.

"Hello?"Ashley asked

"Hello!"Pinkie said as a purple hoof put her head behind the tree.

"What? She said hello."you could hear Pinkie say then you heard a "Shhhh!"

"Pinkie Pie?"Ashley asked

Then the six mares pocked there heads out(also a dragon)

"How do you know my name did you guess like I did!"Pinkie said with a smile

"I know all your names,Twilight,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Rarity,Fluttershy and Spike."Ashley said.

Twilight was the first to revile her self "How?We never meet you?"Twilight said

"You guys are in a show,let me introduce my self I'm Ashley Tigers the unicorn is Allen Tigers, my brother and that other pegasus is my friend Nick Starstricker"

"Hi"Allen said but Nick was speechless.

"What do you mean a show?"Rainbow asked

Ashley got excited that the Rainbow Dash was speaking to her then she got back to business"In my world you guys are in a show My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic"

Spike rolled is eyes "oh please it should be Friendship is Awesome!"

"Or Friendship is way past cool"rainbow said

"Or Friendship is eternal"Applejack said

"maybe friendship is graceful"Fluttershy asked

"How about Friendship is beautiful?" Rarity said

"Or When Chaos Stirs tale of two worlds!"Pinkie said

Everypony looked at her confused"What? It could happen when our world and this other world get combined" she said.

Twilight shook her head"So your telling me that your from another world correct?".Ashley nodded

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Rarity asked

Ashley shrugged"Allen can build things so he can build a house"Ashley said

"But first we need to find Sophia "Nick said

"We can help you"Twilight suggest

"maybe if you can handle an adventure"Nick said Ashley and Allen rolled their eyes.

"We can handle anything that comes in our way"Applejack said with a grin.

Then Angel came pulling Fluttershy's tail.

"What's wrong Angel?"Fluttershy asked

Angel motion them to follow him and it led to a pony with light brown hair with a peach skin color and had a cutie mark as a throwing knife.

"Sophia?" Nick asked

Sophia turned around and smiled "Hey guys!" She said as her friends hugged her.

"Thank you for helping Ashley find her friend Angel"Fluttershy said.

But Angel wasn't happy he was scared when no one was looking a red flash was in Sophia's eyes as she looked at the went close to his ear.

"If you say anything that happen earlier I will do something that you will hate"she whispered and walked .Angel was shaking in fear like crazy.

* * *

A/N

The next chapter will be base on another story that I will right also please review!


	5. Fake and Real

The real Sophia woke up feeling strange she looked around her area which had apple trees?

"This Place looks familiar..."Then when she found out where she was excitement came to her

"OMG I AM IN PONYVILLE THIS IS SO AWESOME I ME-"

"excuse me"a voice called and Sophia turned and saw four fillies.

"Oh sorry"said Sophia with a nervous smile she looked at herself and saw clothes that were now to big for her and she took it off

"Doesn't look like your from here."Scootaloo said but Sophia didn't respond she was too nervous because the CMC were talking to her in person!The only one she didn't recognize was Sallyspeed.

"Maybe she is Ashley Tigers and her Brother,Allen Tigers friend" Applebloom said

"ASHLEY TIGERS IS HERE!"Sophia said getting closer to their face.

They nodded and Sophia turned to launch to Ponyville till Sweetie Bell stopped her.

"Can't you at least help us get our cutie marks?"She asked as They all put puppy eyes.

She was about to say no till shame hit her these fillies always ended up with no cutie marks no matter how much they tried and even worse that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would always teased them.

"Alright but in one condition"Sophia said

"Yes?"they asked

She yawned"Is there somewhere I can sleep?"she asked as the fillies giggled

"You can live in the clubhouse "Sweetie Bell said

"I'll make the bed!"Applebloom said as Sallyspeed zoomed to get the materials and returned in 3 seconds

Sophia already knew what to do.

* * *

At Ponyville...

Ashley,Allen,Nick,Fake Sophia,and the Mane six were walking through Ponyville,Talking.

"So your actually a Human?"Fluttershy said

"What a coincidence!I was just reading a book about it!"Twilight said

"What did it say?"asked Allen

"It said some humans are born with powers like Ashley and Allen and some people have to find their powers like Nick and Sophia but some have no powers at all."Twilight said

"But I thought Ashley got her powers sense she got scratch by the King Cross Tiger"Rarity said

"Well you see the tiger gave me more power."Explained Ashley

"It's funny some of us are related like me an' Nick we both are strong sometimes we don't want any help also hangs out with friends and family a lot " Applejack said

"Yeah like me and Ashley we are both tomboys we are fast! Also like looking cool!"Rainbow said

"Allen and I Are similar we both love studying I practice spells as he practice his powers and we both are-

"Eggheads!"Ashley and Rainbow dash said

"I was about to say smart but I guess that counts"Twilight said as everypony laghed

But for some reason 'Sophia' didn't laugh she usually was happy but she was acting strange ever since.

"Hey Ashley I need to go somewhere I'll be right back"she said as she galloped Ashley just stared at her 'Weird' she thought

* * *

In the CMC clubhouse

"alright"said Sophia as she was in front of a chalk board and The four fillies were siting.

"In order to get your cutie mark you have to find out what your good at."Sophia explained as she went to Scootaloo.

"What are you good at Scootaloo?"asked Sophia

"Well I'm good at singing and drawing."Scootaloo said

"Hmmm maybe a story might help"Sophia said as she got back to the board and drew a pony.

"You want me to tell you how I got my cutie mark?"Sophia asked as they nodded well except Scootaloo who just rolled her eyes.

"When I was a filly I use to take karate classes with Ashley and Allen well it was a school to show you how to control your powers but we had to find out what was your main power Ashley and Allen already found theres but I still didn't so we had classes of Throwing Knifes.I was really scared I never really liked knifes so when it was my turn I didn't move someponies laughed at me then (she had to make this part up) a Sonic Rainboom accrued giving me the courage to pick up the knife and I hit in the middle I became a master and then my cutie mark appeared."Sophia said

"Oh do you know how Ashley got her cutie mark!"Sallyspeed asked

"Looks like your a fan of Ashley Tigers"Sophia said with a smile then she cleared her throat.

"When Ashley was a filly she really was bad at fighting everypony would make fun of time she hit a bean bag it would hit her back making her go flying! But one day a Snakadale came to our town furious! The ponies tried to stop it but the Snakadale was way too was the only one left shaking in fear she looked down then her Sensi told her to go fight the monster but Ashley just kept on looking down till a Sonic Rainboom gave her this power she then held her head up high and she went and destroyed the monster then her cutie mark appeared."

"Wow"said Sallyspeed

"Okay back to work!"said Sophia

* * *

Somewhere...

The fake Sophia ran away till she was sure no pony could see her she then transformed to her real self.A dark pony with tied up green mane and had red eyes also had a cutie mark of changing to different ponies. She then went and flew to a invisible castle that only The Dark Soldiers and Dark Lorda can see.

* * *

Dark Lorda's castle...

Dark Lorda was waiting at hear throne mumbling "What is taking her so long"

Then the doors opened as a pony came inside.

"What took you so long,Lindy! I was waiting for centuries!"Dark Lorda said

"My apologies master"Lindy said with a bow.

"So did you get any info?"asked Lorda

"Yes,There are these ponies that are from another world that fell from the sky that are now friends with the Elements Of is one called Ashley Tigers that has the power of the King Cross Tiger also there is another called Allen Tigers,Her brother that has the power of the sword then Nick Starstricker has that ability to control electricity and Sophia Skies which was the one I dressed up as she has the ability to throw throwing knifes and can do was a bunny that saw my transform to Sophia but I gave him a good warning."

"The King Cross Tiger? Well first take out Ashley"

"But..,,How?"asked Lindy .

The dark alicorn grabbed something with her magic and gives it to her.

"This is a remote that can make any pony go to any TV show or video game I can give you a suggestion you know that Sonic guy? Well Make Ashley go to the show when he turns to Dark Sonic for he can destroy her or She destroys him either way we win"Said Lorda.

Lindy nodded and flew away taking the control with her.

"Now you can't defeat me Celestia Now I am the ruler of all of Equestria" sad Dark Lorda with a big grin "Just wait..."

* * *

Author Notes

These are the people I want to give Shout outs

SonicMX:Thanks for the review,Your story is awesome too!

Ice assassin ace:Thanks! Maybe I might get an OC

mistythehedghogsonicfan: Your review really made me SMILE!

Thank you everybody you don't know how much it means for me!:)


	6. In Technology

The real Sophia and the cutie mark crusaders were talking in the CMC was telling them her adventures.

"Then Nick lift up the rock by himself and electricity was on him!"Sophia said as the fillies eyes widened.

"Wow he really is strong!"Sweetie Bell said

"Yeah hey how about we take a walk around Ponyville?"Sophia asked

"Sure"They all replied and head out.

Then an idea popped in Sophia's head.

"Hey Applebloom maybe we can help Ashley and her friends by building her a house!"Sophia exclaimed

"I'm In!"Scootaloo yelled

"So am I "Sallyspeed said

"Me Too"Said Sweetie Bell

"Okay!"Applebloom yelled in excitement.

* * *

In The Library...

The Mane Six and the cross group were sitting grabbed a book with her magic and gave it to Ashley,She then passed it to Allen for he could read it.

"There is this book called the book of powers it mention it in the book Humans I would like to read it."Twilight said

"I'm surprise that Twilight doesn't have all the books"Spike said

"Well Twilight there is only one book of powers in the world...but we do have copies but I didn't bring one with me."Allen explained.

Then they heard a knock on the opened it and saw the fake Sophia.

"Sorry about earlier guys"Sophia said as she forced a smile.

"Sophia did you happen to bring a book with you dear?"Rarity asked

Sophia looked at her confused"No...Why?"she asked as Rarity shook her head "Just asking"Rarity replied.

* * *

Somewhere in Ponyville...

"Tools check " Sophia said as she used her mouth to write a check mark on the list.

"That's everything on the list"She said

"Alright y'all I need somepony to pick up all the trash and fast!"Applebloom said Sallyspeed smiled then before you could even blink the floor was spotless.

"Now I need a straight line of wood with piles of diffrent kind of nails"She said as Sccotaloo got on her scooter then grabbed the wood and put it in a straight line while doing tricks on the way.

"Now for I won't get bored I need some music!"Applebloom yelled in glee then Sophia threw Sweetie bell a microphone as she starts singing...

_lets all help Applebloom make the house so get up get down hey! You're gonna come around we can work together helping Applebloom make the house!_

_With the speed of Sallyspeed!_

_With The tricks of Scootaloo !_

_With the voice of sweetie bell!_

_So get up get down!_

_You're gonna come around we can work together helping Applebloom make the house!_

_We have to try are hardest with all the strength we have come on now let's help her now!Lets push our weakness aside and help her make the house prize!_

Some fillies heard the song and helped out soon every filly in the school was helping out...Well almost every filly...

"I can't believe those blank flanks are building a house for that Ashley Tigers and her friends"Diamend Tiara said and Silver Spoon just nodded.

Then Silver Spoon took another look it looked like fun...Maybe she could give it a chance.

"It looks fun"She said as Diamond looked at her with a glare.

"Are you serious?"Diamond said

Silver Spoon shrugged and went to help out.

Diamond rolled her eyes "Fine"she said and followed her.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The Place looked amazing a three story house!Everypony was happy and then gave the fillies cookies and milk for they could fuil up.

"That sure was fun!"Sallyspeed said with glee

"Did you see those tricks that I made with my scooter! EPIC!"Scootaloo exclaimed as she took a bite of her cookie.

"I can't believe we did this!Little fillies making a big house!"Applebloom said

Sweetie Bell just nodded her throat hurt from all that singing.

"And I can't believe that somepony got their present!"Sophia said as she walked over

"Whata mean?"Applebloom asked as Sophia pointed at her flank and saw a hammer with an apple

"I DID IT!I GOT MY CUITE MARK I CAN'T BELIVE IT!"She yelled bouncing around

"Now come on lets show this to Ashley and her friends!"Sallyspeed said as she zoomed to the library.

"How does she know where she is?"asked sweetie bell as Scootaloo just shrugged.

"You guys go ahead I don't want them to know I'm here yet"Sophia said then the four fillies ran to Ponyville

* * *

In the library...

Fake Sophia was still suspicious about what Rarity had asked Lorda said if she notice anything strange she should tell her, suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Spike opened it and saw the CMC.

"Hi Spike is Ashley here"Scootaloo asked

Ashley waved at them as Sallyspeed's heart beat got faster.

"OMG IT'S ASHLEY TIGERS THE ONE THAT DESTROYED THE SNAKADALE!"Sallyspeed yelled in excitement.

Ashley just stared then she gave her a warm smile. Scootaloo just rolled her eyes.

"We wanted to show you something "Sweetie bell said and motion them to follow her.

The Ponies kept on walking till they saw a big house Nicks eyes widened.

"Who's house...is...that?"Nick asked

"YOURS!"the CMC cheered

"Check it out!"Applebloom said as they went in.

The first floor had a flat screen TV with a big sofa,It had a popcorn maker,a soda maker,It also had a kitchen the floor looked buetuiful so did the kitchen there were a refrigerator an oven and all the stuff that a kitchen has.

"You build all this"Allen said

"Yup all the fillies in our school did!"Sweetie Bell said.

"Applebloom!You got your cutie mark"Applejack exclaimed "Oh I'm so proud of you! She said as she hugged her little sister.

"That's just the start check out your rooms!"Sccotaloo said as they went upstairs Ashley eyes widened when she saw her room.

A light pink wallpaper with a rainbow streak and a bed with the mane six and Ashley with her friends,also there was a TV and a pink computer also there was posters of MLP and Ashley's friends and a table with a can of pen and pencils and notebooks with sheets of hugged the CMC.

"Thankyouthnankyoutnhankyou"she said with could hear somepony say "Awesome!"and other "So cool!"

"Now the third" Applebloom said and they went to the top.

There were these rooms labeled "The game room"and"the work room"...etc.

"And last but not least!the roof!"Sweetie bell said and when the got up there they saw the whole Ponyville!

"thanks guys!"Allen said.

"Your welcome!"they exclaimed.

They went back to the second floor to enjoy there notice a familiar looking iPad.

"My iPad! Yes!"She cheered ad she turned it on"It still has its memory!"she said.

The Fake Sophia grinned time for her plan.

"Hey Ashley I wanna show you something" she said as she close the door.

"Okay"Ashley said as Sophia got the iPad and typed something.

"Here look at this"She said as she hold a control on her hoofs.

Ashley looked at the screen"It's just Sonic...but he has black fur"

Sophia then pressed the button and it zapped Ashley into the iPad.

"Hey Whata!"Ashley yelled

"You fool you really thought I was Sophia!Ha!No I'm one of Dark Lorda's helpers!First I get you then I get your brother and you can't do anything about it!"She said as she reveled her true self.

"You little" Ashley growled .She then looked at was a tan hedgehog with pink eyes her hair was still and she was naked.

Then Allen came in the room with Twilight.

"Huh?"He said then gasped"Uh oh"Lindy said

"You faker!"Twilight said

"Ashley"Allen yelled as he looked into the iPad"Are you a hedgehog?"He asked

"Yes...And I'm naked...Can you give me some clothes before anyone sees me like this?"She asked

"Uh okay"Allen said as he grabbed the control and zapped the clothes then Ashley grabbed them putting them on impatiently.

"Is this one of your other robots"Dark Sonic said

"Uh...Yes..."Said the robot not knowing what to do He then disappeared.

"What! do I look like a robot to you?"Ashley yelled

"Whatever let's get this party started"Dark Sonic said with a grin as he dashed to Ashley.

"Oh no"Ashley said as she ran"I don't want to fight "Ashley said but Dark Sonic got in front of her"But I do "He said then punched Ashley and she went flying.

Ashley started getting angry"I told you I don't want to hurt you!"She said

"Hold your anger Ashley!Twilight is fighting The pony as I am trying to figure out how to get you back"Allen said as he works on the control.

"Well hurry up!"Ashley yelled"I might not be able to-Wah!"she screamed as Sonic made a huge mark on her got a little more angry she jumped and punched Sonic in the face.

He kicked her as she hit the then threw fire balls at Sonic .But he dodged them.

She then froze his legs and arms and punches him in the gut he gets free and punches her as she crashes to the then runs to him punching nonstop he throws her but she does a soft landing and a chaos emerald falls from her pocket.

"What? I never had that."She said then Sonic tries to kick her but misses.

"CHAOS BLAST"He yelled Ashley saw a yellow light that was aiming at her she quickly dodges it.

"King of CROSS "She yelled and in one hand her nails get longer and she scratches Sonic.

Sonic gets angry and punches her face where her scratch is Ashley's weak spot.

Ashley eyes turn red then she crouch into a ball.

Dark Sonic just looked as Ashley as she turns to her first form.

"Thats it..." She said as a orange aurora was starting to radiate around her as she grew a tail and her nails started getting longer, her ears started to look like tiger ears also her teeth looks a lot like a tiger now.

"Uh oh "Allen said as he looks into the screen.

Twilight was still battling Lindy. Twilight shoots an electric ball from her horn as it aims at Lindy. She gets electrocuted and throws a fire teleports next to Allen as the fire ball causes some damage to the uses his magic to hold Lindy.

"I wonder why nopony can hear us."Twilight said as Allen was still fixing the control

* * *

At Nicks room...

"Yes!I totally beated you with my spin dash attack!"Nick exclaimed as he is holding a remote control.

"Not fair I sneezed In the exact same time!"complained Applejack.

"My turn!This time I'm using the blue dude"Rainbow said.

They were playing super smash bra!No wonder they can't hear the noise from Ashley's room.

* * *

Twilight rolled her she got a idea.

"Allen I know this might be too advanced but can you slow down time?"Twilight asked as Allen just smirked"Too advanced? Twilight I done harder things for me that's a basic."

Twilight had a blank face"Wow I never knew a pony was capable of doing that."she said

"I'll tell you later but first we got business "he said as he glowed his horn.

Then every thing goes in slow motion except gets a rope and ties Lindy. Then a grin appears on his face. he goes outside and finds a robber stealing a diamond he also sees a police chasing the gets the diamond and puts it on the police hat and takes his donut. He goes back to the house and splits the donut in half and gives half to Twilight(He puts it on her horn.)Then he makes everything go back to normal.

Twilight blinks twice and sees something dangling from her horn.

"What is that?A donut?..."Twilight asked she shrugged and ate it.

"How...Oh!"Lindy yelled then Twilight then walked to her with a glare.

"Okay Talk"Twilight said and points her horn at Lindy's neck

Lindy just grinned"If you kill me it won't make a difference to what's gonna happen in the future."

"What are you trying to tell us?"Allen said.

"That you better be ready to prepare for battle "Lindy said as she disappeared with a black swirl.

Twilight got scared"Oh no...This is bad...battle?!Oh!What are we gonna do!What if she throws another trap at us!"She yelled as she puts her head down.

Allen felt bad for the unicorn she had to have **FAITH**

He walks up to her and puts a hoof on her shoulder.

**"**Come on Twilight,you done stuff like this you need to have **FAITH**"Allen said then a spark flashed in Twilight eyes.

"Thanks Allen."she said"Now we got to help Ashley!"She said as they went to the iPad.

* * *

With Ashley...

"So your actually a cat?That explains why you were running away from me"Dark Sonic said with a grin.

Ashley growled"Well lets see who's the cat when we start fighting"Ashley said.

They were about to fight until there was a voice that called out"DAD!"

They turned there heads and saw a dark blue female,young hedgehog with rainbow hair,(Has Wings)had light green eyes she also had a blue shirt with a rainbow streak on it,Blue shorts and had shoes like Sonic's.

"Who me?"Sonic asked as he turned back to his normal state

"Yeah you! Dad I thought you were a hero not a killer!"The young hedgehog yelled

"I don't have a daughter"Sonic said

"Well in the future you will!Your wife will be mmmfff"Somebody was covering her mouth.

"Don't tell him Flashing Speed! Or you might ruin the future!"A tan female hedgehog with black hair with streaks of brown,dark pink eyes had a dark pink shirt with a tiger paw printed on it black pants with a pink line across dark pink shoes.(also has wings)

"Right,Sorry Tigresa."Flashing Speed said.

"And YOU how dare you attack my mother!"Tigresa yelled at Sonic

"What?Me!I will have a daughter?Oh!PLEASE don't tell me the farther is Nick!"Ashley yelled in panic.(she was now in her normal state )

"And don't even say I will marry Amy!"Sonic said they both shook their heads.

"Of course not!Nick already has his own family!"Tigresa said

"And Amy was about to till never mind..."Flashing Speed says not wanting to ruin the future.

"We didn't come here alone...Our friends are here to except there looking for somebody."Flashing Speed explained.

"We gotta go one thing enjoy the future its gonna be great!"Tigresa said as a pink male hedgehog with pink poofy hair with streaks of black also a pink shirt with a black leather jacket and white pants and white shoes,Was motioning her to come.

"See ya dad also Eggman is gonna tell you some words of wisdom and if you don't believe that I'm your daughter check this out!"She did a spin dash attack to the wall and ran around the lab in one second.

They then left as Sonic and Ashley looked at each other.

"That was weird"Sonic said blankly.

"You think"Ashley said

"Fixed it!"Allen yelled and he point the control at Ashley and she was back to the pony looked confused as he saw Ashley disappeared then Eggman walked up to him Ashley turned off her iPad.

"That was intense!"Ashley said as she took of her clothes.

Then there was a knock on the door and Allen opened it. it was the rest of the group.

"Now you come?"Ashley said

"What did we miss?"Nick asked

The three rolled their to to explain EVERYTHING.

After that was done they were speechless.

"We sure did miss a lot!"Applejack said.

"We gotta go!"Applebloom said as the four nodded and dashed out the door.

* * *

Dark Lorda Castle...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FOUND OUT! WEREN'T YOU DRESSED UP AS SOPHIA!"Dark Lorda yelled

"Yes,But when I zapped the girl into the iPad her brother saw me."Lindy responded camly.

Lorda tried to hold in her anger"No matter...At least the plan is still in hoof."she said

"You can still use their little sisters as a weapon "Dark said with a grin.

"Your a genius lord!I'll get my army right away."Lindy said

She grinned"That's my solider now HURRY UP!"

"Yes Lord"Lindy said she was about to fly but she stopped.

"Lord I found out that the group were talking about this book called The Book Of Powers"Lindy said dark rolled her eyes.

"It's just a stupid book now GO!"Dark said as Lindy flew away.

* * *

That was LONG now it took me hours to finish now for some shout outs!

SonicMX:Your review is funny!Pew Die Pie !Yes we will never know.

mistythehedghogsonicfan:You are so Awesome!Oh thanks for the shout out again story way past cool!

Kerithen:Thanks for giving it another chance!

Captiaonawsum9999:Like your name your the captian of AWSEOMNESS!Also I'm sad that your gonna die in your story.

galaxysonic:it's alright sonic is really strong and super AWESOME!But hey at least his daughter stop them from having a deadly fight!

anyways review!For I can give out shout outs!


	7. The Fight Of Love

The CMC were running to their clubhouse where Sophia was waiting.

"SOPHIA!*Pant Pant* We have to tell you...*pant*"Sweetie Bell was tired from all that running so was Applebloom and Scootaloo but Sallyspeed wasn't even tired.

"Huh?"Sophia asked with a confused face

"let me explain its just Sweetie Bell is tired"Sallyspeed explained

"What's with the rush?"She asked as Sweetie Bell caught her breath

"From what Ashley explained to us there was a pony that dressed up as you! And she tricked Ashley to going to this show called Sonic X and then sense Sonic was Dark Sonic so they had a fight but for some reason she didn't tell us who won and what happened next!"Sweetie Bell exclaimed and fell on the floor.

"That was a long explanation"Scootaloo said.

What they didn't notice that Sophia had a shock faced and one of her eye twitched.

"So you are telling me that somepony dressed up as me?"she asked as the fillies nodded

"WHAT! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN THAT'S WHY THE DIDENT LOOK FOR ME I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHY AM I-"Sophia's mouth was covered by Scootaloo's hoof.

"We know how you feel"Scootaloo said.

"Girls! Girls!"they heard a familiar voice yell.

"Twilight?"Applebloom asked as Twilight ran to them.

"Girls!Why did you have to go!The evil pony could have-"She then looked at gasped

"YOU!"She yelled as she tackeled Sophia and pin her down with her magic.

"How dare you make Ashley fight with Dark Sonic!And how dare you try to hurt these little fillies!" Twilight yelled as Sophia squirmed.

"What do you mean..OW! I was just talking!"Sophia exclaimed

"Twilight STOP!Sophia is not evil she is our friend!"Scootaloo said

Twilight looked at them confused"Girls I don't think you heard Ashley right the pony can look like other ponies like a changeling!"Twilight said.

"I know but.."Applebloom said but she got interrupted by a noise.

Then for some reason they heard hoof steps then they turned their heads and saw Lindy with her group of dark soilders and she moition then to halt.

"Hey what are you doing here?"quistened Applebloom pointing her hoof at Lindy.

"Yeah what do you want from us?"Sophia asked

"We don't want anything from you we want the fillies so if you don't want to get hurt Sophia,and Twilight,Then step out of the way or my army will attack"Lindy said with a glare.

"Ohh I'm sooooooooo scared! You really think I can't fight?!HELOOO you see this pouch full of throwing knifes yeah I can use them!"Sophia stated

"Look I told you once step out of the way!Unless you wanna get hurt!"Lindy yelled.

Sophia got in front of the CMC "No" Sophia said as the filles gasped Twilight also was surprised

"Why are you doing this?There just fillies!"Lindy said

"Well because I..."Sophia said

"Because I **LOVE** them!"Sophia exclaimed as a spark flashe in Twilights eyes Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom smiled also Scootaloo,and Sallyspeed looked like they were gonna throw up.

"As friends"Sophia added as the fillies "Ohhhhhhhh "

"Alright then Dark soliders ATTACK!"Lindy yelled as the guards charged.

Sophia threw throwing knifes with her mouth and some of the guards got stuck. Scootaloo went on her scooter and fooled the guards on hitting each Bell screamed making The dark ponies ears hurt as they fell on the ground in pain. good thing The CMC,and Sophia had ear plugs Twilight dident get too Bloom build a jail for the Dark soilders couldn't get Speed was zooming everywhere making the guards trip as she hits them on the froze the Dark ponies with her horn and the last one she froze was Lindy.

"I won't let you escape now!"Twilight yelled as the CMC and Sophia joined her.

"Hmmph!"Lindy said as the ice kept on growing.

"You won't mmmmmm Win!"she manage to say before the ice grew to cover her her whole body was frozen Twilight sighed

Sophia just blinked"Now you know that I'm no Dark pony!"Sophia said as Twilight nodded.

Then you saw Ashley running to them.

"What happen?"Ashley asked then saw Sophia.

"Ashley"Sophia yelled in glee.

"Sophia?Is that really you?"Ashley asked as Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Well DUH! Ask me anything!"Sophia exclaimed.

"What did I do on your birthday?"Ashley asked

"You put my face in the cake and you started a food fight."Sophia said

"Who is your favorite pony"Ashley replied

"Pinkie Pie of COURSE!"Sophia exclaimed.

"YES!"Pinkie yelled from far away.

Ashley then raised an eyebrow "How did we met?"she asked as Sophia sighed

* * *

Flash back

Sophia(in her human form) was a little girl skipping to her house then tripped on a rock and fell on some she got up she found out that her new pink dress got ruined.

"Oh no! My new dress!"She yelled and tried to move but her sandal got stuck on the mud to.

"Grr!Well this is turning to a bad day!"she said in her squeaky voice.

She pulled and kept on pulling then her sandal went flying in the air and landed on her head.

"OW"She screamed as she rubbed her head.

Then a group of older girls on their bikes came over laughing at the poor girl.

"HA!Looks like Sophia doesn't know how to walk!"a girl with blond hair, dark blue jacket and a white shirt with skinny jeans and black name was Ricky.

"That makes sense!Cause she is soooo stupid!"a tall girl laughed. She had black hair with a streak of blond had a purple shirt a leather blue jacket also had skinny jeans blue name was J.J.

The rest of the group laughed as Sophia looked down,her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Hey!Who you calling stupid when your the one who's annoying!"a voice yelled Sophia and the bullies turned their heads.

A girl with short blackish brownish hair,a light pink shirt with black shorts and black shoes,came with her skate board.

"Who are you calling annoying pipe squick?"J.J growled.

"You see who is the stupid one NOW!You don't even know who I'm talking to!"The young one said as Sophia giggled.

"OH you wanna GO! Fine then you asked for it!"Ricky yelled as she threw a punch to the girl but she blocked it and kicked her in the hold her stomach as she yelled in pain and fell on the floor.

the four year old sat on top of Ricky.

" I don't know why they say you fight like a girl as an insult if girls are really strong"The girl said.

"You little!"J.J yelled and ran to young one moved and J.J tripped on Ricky's body and hit a tree.

"And that's what you get for not knowing how to walk!"the girl yelled to the middle school girls and looked at the group.

"Anyone else?"She said as the bullies zoomed out with their bikes.

She then turned to Sophia.

"Uh thanks...What is your name?"Sophia asked

"Ashley Tigers"The girl said with a smile.

* * *

Flash Back ends...

"And that's how we meet!"Sophia said as Ashley nodded.

"Yup she is Sophia"Ashley said

Sophia then hugged Ashley.

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"Sophia exclaimed as she hugged Ashley tighter.

"Sophia...Can't...*gasp*...breath"Ashley said as Sophia let her go.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

Twilight smiled it was good that the gang was back together again then that gave her an idea.

"Guys I need to go to the library so can you...Oh No!"Twilight yelled. Lindy was gone.

"Oh!I thought I froze her!UH NEVER MIND!"Twilight yelled as she stomped away.

"I gotta go to!See ya around!"Ashley said as she flew away.

The CMC and Sophia just stared.

"That was odd"Sally Speed said as they all nodded.

"Alright girls Applebloom got her cutie mark!Now it's time to get ours!"Sweetie Bell exclaimed.

"Like that would ever happen!"A voice shouted out behind a was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"What are you guys doing here?!"Apple Bloom asked as the CMC and Sophia glared at then.

"That's none of you're business!"Diamond Tiara yelled.

"We just saw how lame you guys fought those dark ponies!"Silver Spoon responded.

"That's right! Ad we can do like a million times better!"Diamond exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you come out?"Scootaloo asked with a smirk.

"Oh you think you better than me Blank flank?!Prove it!"Diamond yelled"Anything you can do I can do better!"

"Isent that a song?"Sweetia Bell whispered to Sophia as she just shrugged.

Diamond nodded as Silver Spoon got a radio and putted on some then appeared with some dresses and gave it to the light pink pony putted on her dress she walked around like she was some sort of did that a few more times then nodded for Silver to turn of the radio.

"Lets see if you can beat that!"She yelled as Scootaloo grinned.

Scootaloo got on her scooter and went to a big mountian. with a little push she took of with full jumped and did some flips and landed on her scooter then went and did a handstand on her scooter. she totally showed off by doing a three the gran finally she jumped and threw her scooter in the air and did some poses when she was finished she landed on the ground as her scooter fell right beside her.

Diamond Tiara eyes were shot open and her mouth was open Silver Spoon clapped then Diamond gave her a glare then Silver and the CMC cheered for Scootaloo then Sophia noticed something.

"Scootaloo YOUR CUTE MARK!"Sophia yelled Scootaloo checked her flank.

There was a scooter with flames.

"YES YES YES YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"Scootaloo yelled as she bounced all around.

Silver Spoon your turn!"Diamond commanded as Silver faced Sweetie Bell.

"I'm gonna sing what are you gonna do?"Silver asked

"The same thing"Sweetie Bell responded.

"Okay...Here we go!"Silver said as she took a deep breathe.

_"Hey hey you you I dont like you're girlfriend no way no way I think you need a new one hey hey you you I can be your girlfriend...Don't you know I'm **** precious and mmmmmm"Sophia covered Silver's mouth with her hoof._

_"Their are young people reading this!Do we want them to learn bad words!"Sophia yelled As everypony looked at_ her confused.

"Never mind...anyways Sweetie Bell your turn!"Sophia yelled as Sweetie Bell gulped

"Ugh...Okay..."She said as she cleared her throat.

"Have you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again have you ever feel already very deep six feet under scream that no one seems to hear a thing like a lighting bolt your heart will glow!"Sweetie then started to get more confident.

"You just got it tonight the light to live and SHINE!its worth a while like the Fourth of July cause BABY YOUR A FIRE WORK COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST MAKE THEM GO AH AH AH YOUR GONNA LEAVE THEM GOING AH AH AH BABY YOUR A FIREWORK!"Sweetie was singing like an expert now.

"BOOM BOOM BOOM EVEN BRIGHTER THEN THE MOON MOON MOON!"Sweetie then fell on the floor as Sophia and the CMC ran over to her.

"Is it...*Pant Pant* there..."Sweetie Bell asked.

"Your cutie mark or the dumb look on Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's face."Sophia asked with a laugh.

Sweetie Bell looked at her flank a microphone with music notes were there.

"YES YES YES I DID IT!"Sweetie Bell yelled Sally Speed was the only one left.

"We'll looks like YOU still are a blank flank!"Diamond yelled as Sally Speed just grinned.

"Not for long!"She yelled as she zoomed all the way to the forest through Ponyville and came back in three seconds she then looked at her flank a hoof that looks like its running appeared.

"Well that was easy!"Sally Speed said as the EX CMC cheered.

"ugh! Come on Silver Spoon!We need to make up new names for these losers!"Diamond yelled as they both walked away.

* * *

Sorry it took so long its just my Grandma is sick and we had to go check on her so I really didn't have time to work on next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter so anybody can be in the story so if you want to be in the bonus chapter tell me in the comments right away there are already two people who told me they want to be in the for some shout outs!

Galaxy Sonic:Glad you liked it!I tried my best!

SonicMX:Sorry like I said sometimes my iPad erases some of the words.

Captain Awesome:Thanks!Oh right sense I can't put you in my story I'm gonna put you and Unknown in the bonus.

Senior Copy cat:Thanks!Oh your stories are good to!

Star gaver the angel hedgehog:New favorite person!Oh I'm gonna put you in the bonus!you know because i couldn't put you in the story.


	8. News

Ok first things first **WHAT THE $& %#!**

**LOOK ASHLEY TIGERS 2 I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY STORY AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS THAT SUPPORT ME AND I RETURN THE FAVOR!i won't say much ****cause I already PM you and now for Jack$& .**

**LOOK DUDE JUST GO AWAY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!THE ONLY THING USEFUL ABOUT YOU IS PURE INSULTS!AND IF YOU SAY I SUCK LIKE GALAXY AND STARGAZER WELL THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT MESSED UP MIND OF YOURS NOW FIRST YOU MAKE STARGAZER STOP WRITING NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO DO IT TO ME?ONE THING MISTER . .**

**I WILL NOT GIVE UP**

**YOU DO INSULTS CAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS(GRINs)WELL I AM NOT SAD ABOUT YOUR COMMENT I ACTUALLY THINK...THAT WAS FUNNY!Ok I got to stop putting caps..anyways so mines suck huh?Well one thing our stories are to awesome for you to judge!**

**And this goes for both of you...**

**Ashley Tigers 2 why?Why copy My name just why?Is there something wrong with protecting your friends?And they are not idiots...they are the nicest friends someone would ever have and I am talking about Caption Awesome,Galaxy,Misty,Stargazer,Sonic MX,Unknown,and all my other are the people who encourage me to wright and as long as I have them on my side nothing will stop me to write.**

**Jack just stop doing insults did god made you like this?To say insults to people for you to get away with it?Or is there something wrong happening ?What I said earlier is to get out my anger for calling my friends stories trash...You have to stop this in order to have a happy life you have to stop making everybody feel bad...**

**For both of you...**

**You can choose to be mean call everybody names and don't have friends or make a change apologize and maybe the people who don't like you will support you the choice is yours...**

**For my friends...I am sorry you had to see the dark side of me...I really am and I am sorry that if one of these people told you bad things...but if they do say sorry forgive them...please ...and if they choose the bad way...well it is their choice...I just notice that i have 5 friends and plus me we are six makes me think of the six elements of harmony...so I promise I will finish the bonus soon...**

**signing off,Ashley**

**And remember...**

**The Choice Is Yours...**


	9. BONUS PART ONE

Hello!And Welcome to the BONUS!Now the only people that told me that they wanted to be in the bonus was...

Caption Awesome,Unkown,Galaxy Sonic,mistythehedgehogsonicfan and Stargazer the angel hedgehog!

Lets Begin...

* * *

"Hello everybody!"Caption Awesome exclaimed

"And everypony!"Unkown added

"Today the Sonic Team,The Cross Group,The Mane Six,and Some other random people are going to have a tournament!"Galaxy Sonic said.

"Whoever wins gets a chaos emerald!Or 5000 bits!(pony money)or the water cry necklace!"Stargazer the angel hedgehog said.

mistythehedgehogsonicfan:If you didn't know already the chaos emerald is important to Sonic and his gang cause it is a the ponies 5000 bits is like $ for the cross group if you have a water cry necklace you are more better at waterbanding.

Caption Awesome:before we start we need to give each other nicknames for Ashley won't have to type alot mine will be Caption

Stargaver the angel hedgehog:mine will be Stargazer.

Galaxy Sonic:mine will be galaxy

mistythehedgehogsonicfan:mine will be Misty.

Unkown:and mine...hmm...what the heck it will just be Unkown!

All:Let's start!

Stargazer:First we will present who is here!Ashley Tigers,Allen Tigers,Sophia Skies,Nick Starstricker,Zach Skates,Jenny the robot,Drake Flames,Ketty Spikes,Fiona Berenger,Cassy Rich,Harry Thomas,and Jake the cat.

Galaxy:Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Shadow,Cream,Metal Sonic,Eggman,Silver,Blaze,Rouge,and Charmy.

Caption:Twilight,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Rarity,Fluttershy,Spike,Apple Bloom,Sweetie Bell,Scootaloo,Sally Speed,Dark Lorda,Lindy and other random people.

Misty:Of course random people mean people like backround people.

Unknown:Now lets see what our fighters want to say!

Ashley:Well I don't know if I am gonna win the only thing I do know is that I will face Sonic the hedgehog!We never finished our fight!

Allen:I got nothing to say but this could be fun...plus I might face my sister...who knows?

Nick:Um...I'm scared...I don't want to end up in the hospital just because of this!Plus do you see how good they fight!I also don't wanna fight tough people like Sonic,Shadow and...Ashley...my crush(Slaps himself in the face)I AM SUCH AN IDIOT I JUST TOLD THE WHOLE WORLD THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON ASHLEY!

Sophia:I am excited and nervous!First we get to fight and battle like super heroes do and why I am nervous I am afraid I might get hurt!So actually I'm NERVEEXCITED!

Sonic:All I got to say is I hope there are no other disasters like what happened with ML...and...I think that Ashley Tigers...hates my guts.

Knuckles:I will win this time and I will win that chaos emerald!I won't let a fool like ML beat me!

Rouge:Well I think I am gonna win this time knuckle head got lucky but I soon i am gonna get my hands on that emerald.

Amy:I Have to win this time!There is no way nobody will beat more now!Sence I have my hammer all charged up!But if anybody hurts MY Sonic...I WILL SMASH THEM INTO PIECES!

Twilight:To be honest...I really don't know why we will get 5000 bits if we win this tournament...I mean really what if somepony gets hurt?Well...as least I will just give it a shot.

Rainbow Dash:I don't care about the prizes I just care about the fighting!I can finally show the Wonderbolts what I am made of!

Applejack:YEE Haw!5000 bits for this silly thing!That could help us Apples make more business!I will finish this in lickedy split!

Rarity:I don't really like fighting but the prizes are Fantastic!Like 5000 bits!I could buy more supplies for my shop. oh and that emerald!That would go PERFECT with a dress but that Water Cry necklaces looks MARVOULES! Oh well...I only can choose one.

Pinkie Pie:OH MY GOD A COMPETITION THIS IS SO COOL WE ARE GONNA BE FIGHTING BUT I AM SOOOO NERVES TOO!

Fluttershy:Um...hi?

Galaxy:That is all the fighters want to say.

Stargazer:You see this machine...well when we press this button two papers will fall out.

Caption:Those two papers will show names of who will go against who.

Misty:The machine will randomly choose so we have no idea what is gonna happen.

Unknown:So now know how this will work so...

All:LETS START THE TOURNAMENT!

Two slips fall out as Unknown reads it.

Unknown:First Amy VS Filthy Rich!

Amy and Filthy walk to the place.

Amy raised her hammer as Filthy just smirked.

Filthy:You think THAT can beat me?Oh please!I can just dodge it easily...What is that you are wearing?!So ugly!No wonder your in a group with such idiots!

Amy's eye began to twitch as she finally threw the hammer to her enemy.

**BANG!**

Galaxy:(holds Amy's hand up)Amy won the round!

Unkown:That girl sure knows how to use a hammer!

Misty:You think (Remebering when Amy chased her around with a hammer)When she is mad SHE IS MAD!

Fans:WE LOVE YOU AMY!

YOU ARE SO AWESOME

GO AMY GO AMY!

Amy blushed as she waved to her fans.

Stargazer:Next is...Pinkie VS Fiona!

Pinkie bounced as Fiona just both faced each other.

Pinkie:HI!Im Pinkie Pie!What is your name?

Fiona:Im Fiona...aren't we suppose to be fighting?

Ashley rolled her eyes 'Its really obvious Fiona...'

Pinkie got close to Fiona's ear.

Pinkie:I really don't wanna fight so for no pony to get hurt we pretend to fight ok?

Fiona grinned...this would be interesting...

Fiona:Ok

Pinkie:Pinkie Promise?

'Who does she think she is?'Fiona thought then she signed.

Fiona:Pinkie promise!

Pinkie showed her the motions then they began their "fight".Pinkie pretend to kick Fiona she pretended it hurt.

Unknown:That was obviously a fake kick

Caption:How can you tell?

Unknown:Im smarter than I look.

Fiona then REALLY hit Pinkie.

In the face.

Her eyes widened.

Pinkie:But...I thought you promised...

Fiona:Who do you think I am a little girl?I don't make promises to ponies.

Pinkie:...

Fiona;Well?

All:Uh oh...

Ashley and Rainbow:EVERY BODY COVER YOUR EARS!

Pinkie:YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!NOW YOU WILL PAY!

Pinkie got a piece of wood out of no where and kept on hitting Fiona really hard. Pinkie got her party cannon and shot Fiona to the sky with a twinkle.

Caption:Pinkie wins!

Pinkie:I did?Oh!I DID WIN!

Fans:GO PINKIE!

SMILE SMILE!

I AM A BIG FAN!

Caption:Next is...oh this is a good one...NICK VS SHADOW!

Nick:WHAT?!

Shadow just shrugged and walked to the fighting place.

Nick's feet were shaking while he walked.

Shadow got out a chaos emerald as Nick charged up his electricity.

Nick then looked how confident Shadow looked.

The boy took a deep breath and stopped charging,he was about to give up sense he knew already that he was gonna lose but then he looked at Ashley,her face looked disappointed with her arms crossed and had a glare saying 'I know you can do better'.

Nick then looked at Sonic.

He was the biggest Sonic fan in the whole cross group.

He had toys,Posters,Shirts,all of his room was filled with Sonic(Also some photos of Ashley)

Sonic had his arms behind his head in a lazy position.

Nick had to prove to both of them to show that he was the best.

Shadow:CHAOS BLAST!

Nick notice it at the last second and did a force field.

He then threw electric balls at the hedgehog who just dodge them like they were nothing.

Shadow was now running towards the young boy.

Nick closed his eyes ready for the pain till you heard someone yelling.

?:LOOK OUT BELOW!

Shadow stopped running and looked up to see what it was but it was too late Fiona already hit Shadow which made him get knocked out.

Stargazer:Nick wins!

Sonic couldn't belive it!A guy like Nick beated the ulitament life form!He rubbed his eyes'I really think I am dreaming...'Sonic thought

Ashley smiled at Nick.

She gave him a thumbs up.

So did the rest of the cross group.

Nick blushed and scratch the back of his head.

As always the fans cheered...

YOU ROCK NICK!

OHH SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!

NICKASH FOREVER!

Ashley rolled her eyes like that would happen...wait...WHAT THE HECK IS NICKASH?

Misty:Next is Diamond Tiara vs Apple Bloom.

The EX CMC gasped so did Sophia.

Sally Speed gave AB a smile.

Sally Speed:Kick Diamond's face for me!

Apple Bloom giggled at what Sally Speed said.

She then gave her a wink.

Sophia:Remember all the stories I told you.

AB nodded and went.

The light purple pony with the tiara laughed.

Diamond:You think a LOSER like you can beat a pony like me?HA!Don't make me laugh!Even though you do have a cutie mark your still are a big LOSER!

Galaxy:Just like her father...

Misty:If I did not know better I would think they were twins...

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

Obviously Diamond kept on talking.

Diamond:Like you hang out with a bunch of losers like really what is your problem?

Apple Bloom:Can you please stop talking and get to the fight...

Diamond:What are you my boss?I can talk whenever I want!Plus my cutie mark is just perfect!Yours is so blah!Why even look for your cutie mark if it is so ugly!

Apple Bloom couldn't take it anymore!She went to a bucking stance Diamond raised a eyebrow.

**BANG!**

Galaxy:Right in the face!

Unkown:That HAS to hurt!

Stargazer:APPLE BLOOM WINS!

Fans:YOU PUT THOSE BULLIES WHERE THEY BELONG AB!

YOUR THE BEST!

YOU ARE SOOOOO ADORABLE!

Unknown:Next up...Spike vs Charmy!

The green dragon smirked when he saw who he was fighting.

Spike:You know you can give up if you want?

Charmy frowned and flew up to him and did what bees do best...sting him.

Spike:OKAY OKAY OWWWWW I GIVE UP!

Caption:What a fail!Anyways CHARMY WINS!

Twilight picked up Spike with her magic and put him to his seat.

Twilight:Spike!I told you not to enter the competition but you didn't listen!NOW LOOK WHERE YOU ENDED UP!

Rarity then came over to the dragon and hugged him tightly.

Rarity:My poor Spikey Wikey!Don't worry I will win that chaos emerald for you can eat it!

Sonic heard this and faced Rarity.

Sonic:Wait...did you just say eat?

Rarity:Why yes don't you know dragon eat gems?

Sonic:But the chaos emerald is no ordinary gem...it's a powerful gem if...Spike...right?Yeah Spike eats it he might have bad side effects.

Twilight picked up Spike and started shaking him.

Twilight:SPIKE IF THIS BLUE HEDGEHOG NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THIS GEM YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN REALLY SICK OR MAYBE EVEN WORSE!SPIKE WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!

Ashley and Rainbow burst out laughing when they saw how dizzy Spike was.

It made Sonic chuckle too.

Unknown:Next is Knuckles vs Allen Tigers!

Ashley then stopped laughing and picked herself up.

Ashley:WHAT!?

Allen smirked and gave her a wink.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

'He will never change...Silly brother'Ashley thought.

Allen:Lets see what you got.

Knuckles charged at him but Allen just disappeared.

The echidna was confused and he started looking for the boy until Allen appeared right behind him.

Knuckles turned around and threw a punch.

Allen blocked it and kicked Knuckles in the gut.

He got out his sword and point it at Knuckles.

Allen:You give up?

Knuckles growled then nodded.

Galaxy:ALLEN WINS!

Fans:YOU ARE SO HOT ALLEN!

CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU!

CALL ME!

Misty:Now...RAINBOW DASH VS METAL SONIC!

Sonic's ears perked up.A pony going against Metal?She could end up in the hospital.

Sonic:Who is Rainbow dash?

Rainbow:The real question is who is metal sonic?

Ashley:Metal is a tough robot and is a copy of Sonic...so that means he is fast.

Rainbow:Not faster then me!

RD then zoomed out of the room.

Sonic:How do you know about metal?

Ashley didn't look at Sonic.

Ashley:Dont you remeber I am a robot(She said that sarcastically)

Ashley then got out of the room.

Sonic:Huh?

Sonic had no idea what she was talking about.

Then it came back to him.

* * *

"Is this one of your robots"Dark Sonic asked.

"WHAT!Do I look like a robot to you?"Ashley yelled.

"Whatever"

...

"I don't want to fight!"Ashley yelled

"But I do"Dark Sonic said.

...

"Oh your gonna pay for that"Ashley growled as they both charged.

"DAD!"

* * *

Sonic looked at where he last saw Ashley.

'No wonder she hates me so much...'Sonic thought.

Ashley went to her seat to see how RD was doing in the fight but it still annoyed her that Sonic just forgot everything about what happened.

Rainbow:So you think your fast huh?

Metal:Correction:THE FASTEST THING ALIVE.

Rainbow:Is that so?...Well lets see if you can beat me in this competition...

Metal:MISSION BEEP...KILL RAINBOW PONY(I don't know much about Metal...sorry)

Rainbow:If you can catch up!

Rainbow the zoomed to the skies as metal chased her.

He threw missiles at RD she tried to dodge them but the missiles were following her then there was a explosion.

Metal:MISSION COMPLETE BOOP TO EASY

Then the smoke cleared and it showed a smirking Rainbow pony.

She flew to metal and bucked him in the Face. She was so fast that metal didn't even move when she punched his back.

Rainbow:Come and chase me BOLT BRAINS!

Rainbow flew to the sky as metal tried to catch up.

She was going really fast now her eyes were tearing up but she wiped them away then a colorful cone was in front of her.

Metal:PONY ABOUT TO BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER.

Then Rainbow did a SONIC RAINBOOM!It was big and colorful the crowd ooh and ahh.

It was so powerful it blew Metal away which made him crash to a tree.

And break into pieces...

Galaxy:RAINBOW WINS!

Sonic had his mouth wide open

'The pony is pretty fast.'He thought.

Caption:Now we will take a break we will be right back!

The heros had to fill autographs and to take pictures.

The reporters had fans too.

Fan:Unknown!Why don't you want to tell anyone your name.

Unknown:I would I just don't want the readers to see.

Fan:Caption,why are you gonna die in your story?Will you and lighting fall in love.

Caption:That is a secret and NO!She is younger then me!(Please correct me if I am wrong)

Fan:Stargazer!Will you really end your story?Also why did Silver look up your skirt?

Stargazer:I am not sure I will think about it. plus check out my poll!Oh and I have no idea why he did that.

Fan:Galaxy,Will star and Silver fall in love and will there be SonDash?

Galaxy:Yes and if you saw the bonus silver lives with star.

Fan:What will Dark Gaia do to the mane six and sonic,and when is your trailer coming out also is Spy Girl still putting bad comment?

Misty:I can't tell you it is a secret and my trailer will be coming soon and about Spy Girl I hope not.

People were chasing Sonic around and he was running like crazy.

Not so much better for Ashley...when she opened the door to use the restroom there were lots of fans with notebooks and cameras.

She ran really fast...mabe too fast cause Sonic and Ashley bumped into each other.

When they opened their eyes they found out they were really close to each others face.

Ashley gave Sonic a glare and backed away as Sonic just grinned.

"To close Ashley."

Ashley face palmed herself.

Fans:OOOOHHHHHH!

Ashley and Sonic looked at the fans.

Ashley shook her head as Sonic rolled his eyes.

Ashley:Seoriously...

Fan:WHY WOULD YOU SAY SONASH!NICKASH IS BETTER!

Fan:NO SONASH!

Fan:NO BOTH OF THOSE COUPLES SUCK !SONAMY IS WAY BETTER!

Fan:REALLY?DONT YOU SEE SONIC WANTS NOTHING WITH AMY?RAINBOW DASH AND SONIC HAVE LOTS IN COMMON !SONDASH IS 20% COOLER!

Fan:SEGA AND HASBRO WILL NEVER WORK TOGETHER GO FOR THE TRUTH! SONBLAZE!

Unkown:PEOPLE!Geez!You guys gotta stop fighting lets face the real love...WHICH IS SONDASH!

Fan: NO ITS NOT SONTWILIGHT IS BETTER!

The fans kept on fighting as Ashley and Sonic tip toed away.

Allen:NO NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU GIRLS I AM NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE GIRL FRIEND!

Fan:BUT YOU ARE SO HOT!

Fan:Can you be my boyfriend?

Allen:Oh jeez...

Rainbow:muy muth is starming to hurm brom mal mis miting

Twilight:I can't understand you Rainbow sence you have a pencil in your mouth.

Rainbow(spits out pencil)I said my mouth is starting to hurt from all this writing...Ashley never told us about theses people called bronies...

Twilight:Some poni- I mean people asked me if I knew a fox named Tails...weird name for a fox...

Then a group of fans came with cameras and notebooks.

Rainbow posed for some pictures as Twilight showed some of her fans spells.

Scootaloo:Wow...we sure have a lot of fans!

Apple Bloom:And they are pretty excited that we got our cutie marks.

Sweetie:I wonder how Sophia is doing...

Sophia:And then she said..

Pinkie and Sophia:Oatmeal are you cra cra?

Their fans laughed.

Sophia and Pinkie were so random.

Fan:You guys are so related.

fan:At first I thought you were sisters.

Sophia and Pinkie giggled.

Pinkie then got cupcakes out of nowhere and showed it to her fans.

Pinkie:Cupcake anyone?

Everybody/pony got one except for this one fan.

Fan:Pinkie...do you enjoy baking cupcakes...

Pinkie:Of course!Especally for my friends!

Fan:(whispers)or from your friends...

Sophia heard that loud and clear she knew what he was talking about.

Sophia:Can i talk to you in private?

fan:Ok

They walked away Sophia took a deep breath

Sophia:WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT IT IS NOT REAL DONT YOU SEE STUPIED PEOPLE MADE THAT GEEZ!RESPECT MY LITTLE PONY!

The fans looked at where the noise came from except for Pinkie.

Fan:Did you hear that...

Pinkie:Hear what?

Fan:that noise!

Pinkie:What noise?(Stomach growls)Oh!That noise its my stomach means I am hungry!

Ashley:What the heck is SonAsh?

Sonic shrugged then looked at Ashley.

Sonic:So...now I know why you hate my guts...

Ashley glared at him.

Ashley:It took you that long to figure it out?And you call yourself the fastest thing alive.

Sonic:Hey!I was in my dark form I can't control what I do!

Ashley:Sure...whatever save it for later!

Ashley then walked away.

Sonic just stared at her.'I think I made everything worse...'he thought.

Sonic then saw Rainbow alone gazing at the sky.

He walked over to her.

Sonic:You are pretty fast for a pony who has wings.

Rainbow faced Sonic.

He had a sweet smile on his face.

'He sure looks related to bolt brains...but he is pretty friendly'She thought and smiled.

Rainbow:What can I say,They call me the fastest flyer in all of Equistria!That is how I beat bolt brains.

Sonic:Metal?He is way too slow for me I can beat him in a race in one second.

Rainbow then grinned.

Rainbow:Looks like there is somepo-I mean someone else who wants to race.

Sonic:I would but this is a bonus.

Rainbow:Say what now?

Sonic:Nothing...

Ashley had a mean glare while she was walking'Why Dosent he never remeber that fast!...ugh!I hate that hedgehog!...but I got to stop being mad all the time...'Ashley thought then somebody got in front of her.

Nick:Hey Ashley!

Ashley:Oh...hey nick...

Nick:What's wrong are you not happy that your fighting?

Ashley:I am happy it's just...have you seen me mad lately...

Nick:Yeah

Ashley:Well I don't know why but there is a anger inside of me...

Nick got closer to Ashley

Nick:You can talk about it with me...(Lovely eyes)

Ashley slaps Nick.

Ashley:NICK!You know I can't understand romance!

Nick:You can't?

Ashley slaps Nick again

Nick:Ok ok sorry!It is just I can't help it...

Ashley:Its ok...*Sigh* well I am gonna wash my face...see ya...

Ashley walked away and Nick just stared

He looked at her and smiled 'If only she felt the same way'He thought and walked to see what was Allen doing until a paper got shoved into his face.

Eggman:Are you a fan?Then sign here and you can get all the autographs you want from me!you can also get free shirts about me too!Well do you sign?

Nick looked at the poster then looked at Eggman.

Nick:No thanks...egghead!

Nick pushed the paper away and kept on walking.

Eggman:Arghh why is nobody a Eggman fan!

Orbot:Probably cause you are the bad guy sir.

Eggman:Ok then...I will force them to like me!

Sophia then appeared out of nowhere.

She was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

Sophia:Wait wait WAIT!You are gonna force people to like you...that is messed up!

Eggman:GAH!Oh it's you Ashley's friend right?

Sophia:Yes...anyways back to the subject...why should you force people to like you?

Show them that you are good for they can like you.

Eggman:Hmmm you are right!Orbot!Cubot!Time to work!

Misty:Ok...(Still signing an autograph)Now for round two we will put a timer to two minutes.

Galaxy:So things will get harder.

Unknown:Ok...next is...Allen vs Sally Speed!

SallySpeed:WHAT?!AGAINST MY IDOLS BROTHER!STUPID MACHINE!

When Allen saw who he was fighting he could not believe it.'I am fighting...a filly!'he thought.

Sally Speed had a nervous smile.

Allen's heart sank he couldn't hurt such a little filly...oh well maybe Ashley might win the Water cry necklace

Allen:Ow!THE PAIN THE PAIN!SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR I THINK I AM ABOUT TO THROW UP!

Sally Speed looked confused but then she saw Allen smiled at her.

and winked.

Sally then winked back.

Stargazer:Did She use brain power?

Galaxy:I think so...

Caption:Sally Speed wins!

Unkown;Next is...wow this is a good one!Ashley vs Nick!

Some people gasped especially the NickAsh fans.

Nick:Oh no oh no why is it always me...I can't hurt her just think of it...

me...

Ashley had her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

against Ashley!

She then opened her eyes with a glare.

Nick just stood there without moving a muscle.'How will I do this...how can I win without hurting her...'He thought

Nick:Ashley!

'This is really familiar'Sonic thought.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

Ashley:Great...Now we will waste time and I won't be able to get that necklace!You got to help me Sophia!

Sophia:Huh?Why me?!

Ashley:Cause you always make Nick mad.

Sophia:Oh...right...

* * *

Flashback...

Nick:Ashley...I...Well...I..

Sophia:NICK HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!

Nick:SOPHIA!

...,

Nick:Just one more piece...

Sophia:HI NICK!

The whole Lego ship falls down.

Nick:WHAT!NO!SOPHIA!

...

Nick:And well I think I should enter the club because-

Sophia:Because Nick is really shy but really smart at the same time!He has these sort of electric powers and if you make him mad he will go all Hulk on you!

Nick:SOPHIA!

...

Nick:Finally alone!

Sophia:Did you say something?

Nick:GAH SOPHIA!

* * *

Sophia:Good times...

Nick:Ashley...do you want to fight me?If you don't I understand...

Ashley:Say what?

'Come on some sort of disaster happen already!'Nick thought but looked at the timer

1.54

Sophia then grinned she knew exactly what to do!

Sophia:HEY LOOK NICK IS A WIMP CAUSE HE DOES NOT WANT TO FIGHT A GIRL!HE IS TOO SCARED THAT HE MIGHT GET HURT!

Nick looked over and saw Sophia yelling and people laughing.

Nick:Sophia!Cut it out!

Sophia:That explains why he is scared of mice!EVERY TIME HE SEES ONE HE SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!

Nick:SOPHIA!

Nick then looked at Sonic.

He was smiling at what Sophia was saying.

Nick looked at Ashley then at Sonic then at Ashley then at Sonic.

It was like this for 5 seconds then Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Nick:I am sorry Ashley...

He ran to Ashley with his fist all charged up with electricity.

'Finally some action...maybe I could fool around with him for a while...'Ashley thought she checked the timer 1.48'There is still lots of time left...'.When Nick was close enough Ashley did a front flip so Nick missed and crashed into the wall.

Stargazer:Ouch!

Caption:That has to hurt!

Nick got out of the wall.

Ashley:Hey Nick try to catch me!

Nick shook his head then rubbed it.

He then ran to Ashley but when he touched her she disappeared.

Nick:Huh?

Ashley:Uh Nick I am right here...you went to the opposite side.

Nick then saw Ashley with a confused face.

He could have swear she was at the other side!Did she teleport?He then forgot that Ashley was really fast(No not the fastest thing alive)and might have tried to trick him. he charged at Ashley then the same thing happen.

Nick:Ok ok what is going on here?Are you moving in the speed of light?

He then heard laughing above.

He looked up and Ashley was flying but laughing her head off.

Ashley:You...HA!Have...HA to see the ...HA...look on your face!

Nick:Wait you were up there the whole time?

Ashley:Yeah! didn't you see me do a front flip and fly up here?Then I did this justo to make you think I am everywhere.

Nick:Well it is not over yet!

He looks at the timer...0.56.

Ashley notice the timer to and started to get serious.

Nick jumped up in the air ready to strike until Ashley dodged it.

Nick threw a punch but Ashley grabbed it and threw him to the wall.

He got a little dizzy then did his next attack.

Nick:Electric Dog!

There was a huge wave of electric dogs if you touch them they electrify you.

Ashley putted a water force field(Sence you know what happens if electricity touches water.)

She then telported behind Nick and kicked him in the leg.

He fell on the ground and Ashley was standing in front of him.

Crowd:10...9...

Ashley was about to punch him until she saw how hurt he looked when he had to fight her.

She then smiled and showed him her hand.

8...7

Nick looked at her hand then looked at her smile.

He grabbed her hand and Ashley helped him get up.

6...5

Ashley winked which made Nick blush.

Then Unkown picked up Ashley's hand.

Unkown:ASHLEY WINS!

YOU SEE RIGHT THERE!NICKASH!

YEAH RIGHT HE COULD HAVE HIT HIM!

Ashley:STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!I CAN NOT UNDERSTAND ROMANCE OK?DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN NICK TOLD ME HE HAD A CRUH ON ME?!

* * *

Flashback

Sophia:NICK HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!

Nick:SOPHIA!

Nick looked at Ashley nervously.

Ashley raised an eye brow.

Nick:Um...I was trying to say that in a different way...um...

Ashley sigh.

Ashley:Nick I should have told you this in the first place...but I can't understand love.

Nick and Sophia:WHAT?!

Ashley:The King Cross Tiger never cared about love sense its everyday life was fighting.

So I can't understand it either...

Sophia:Well!So much for trying to marry her Nick!

Nick:Be quiet...

* * *

Fans:OOOOHHHHHH!

Ashley:Exactly!

Ashley then walked back to her seat.

Nick glared at the fans.

Nick:You guys!You know she has a temper!

Nick then stormed back to his seat.

Ashley walked past Sonic but there was something that grabbed her attention.

Sonic:So...your weakness is love?

Ashley glared at him.'He probably thinks if he gets lovely with me he will have a chance of winning!Great...just great...'she thought.

Ashley:No...I just can't understand...it...it is complicated to understand...

She then kept on walking.

Sonic thought about it 'So if she can't understand it...then it might be her weakness...well this might be harder then I thought.'

Amy was behind Sonic the whole time and he didn't notice.

Amy:Hey Sonic!What are you thinking about huh?

Sonic:Huh?Amy!When did you get here?

Amy:Just answer the question.

Sonic:Well about how will I defeat my opponent.

Amy:And how do you plan to defeat them...

Sonic:Ugh...

AMY VS TWILIGHT!

Amy:Oh!I am next!WISH ME LUCK!

When Amy was gone Sonic sigh in relief.

There was no way that he could tell her how he will defeat Ashley.

Rainbow was right behind a wall and she was there sense Ashley walked by.

'So...this hedgehog plans to defeat Ashley...by being lovely to her sense she can't understand love...and she will give up and he will win...'She thought 'Should I tell her...'She grinned'Nah lets keep things interesting...'

* * *

Okay this is only part one I wanted to put part two but it would mean you guys had to wait don't worry the reporters won't just say stuff at Part two they will actually fight!If you wanted to be in the bonus but you forgot to tell me it's not too late!Now the shout outs!

SonicMX:Yes you are an element!Yours would be laughter sense you always make me laugh.

Galaxy Sonic:Your welcome!And I agree that your element is courage!

Caption Awesome:Thank you for the words of wisdom and you would be kindness and unknown...magic?

Shadowrage:Wow...thanks for those words...and thank you for protecting your friends.

Aura the hedgehog:Thank you!And yes I do read When Chaos Stirs A Tale Of Two Words.I like my last name too and I plan to keep it!:)

Anonomous:Happy B-Day!

Thank you!I never plan to have this much friends in my first story!I used to only have Sophia,Nick,Zach,And Jenny(Plus my big brother!;)But know I have you guys! You know what they say...

**. Friendship Is Magic.**


End file.
